Dimensions
by alienvspredator2004
Summary: Dawn, Leaf, Yellow, Misty, and May never had a problem hiding their "gifts" from other people, but one day when they're all supposed to be going over to Leaf's for their usual sleep over two strange teens knock on Leaf's door. A planned sleep over turns into an unplanned adventure of life and death.(Poke, oldrival, ikari, contest, special, ferriswheel shipping)
1. Chapter 1-The start of a new adventure

Dawn's P.O.V. Chapter 1

My eyes were closed, I saw myself walking through some damp dark cave. I looked like I had gotten lost and been wondering around for a month. My navy blue hair, didn't look navy blue anymore it looked brown or black it also looked like I hadn't brushed it in a month or maybe more. The jeans I wore were apparently supposed to be white, but now looked brown from the many dirt stains on them, and my light blue shirt was ripped with holes and also had way to many spots, of dirt, to count.

I get startled out of the vision when someone taps me on my shoulder. I look up just to see my best friend, Leaf's, expression go from worried to knowing. "Dawn what did you see?" I look back down start packing my things while trying to think of an excuse for the question Leaf asked. I stand up and walk towards the door, with Leaf right behind me, so I can go to my next class. As we're walking towards my locker, so I can put all of my stuff up and get the things I need for my next class, I bump into someone causing me to fall to the hard tile floor. I look up just to see my other best friend, Yellow, standing in front of me looking worried. "Sorry Dawn." She's apologizing like It was her that bumped into me and not the other way around. "It's fine Yellow I should have been paying attention." Leaf pulls me up from behind so I'm standing and not sitting on the floor in the middle of a crowded school hallway. Remembering Leaf's question I answer with 'Leaf can we speak later at lunch please' I speak to Leaf telepathically so Yellow doesn't hear,even though if I said I didn't want to talk about it then she would understand. 'Fine Dawn, but if you don't bring this up at lunch then I will. We did say no secrets when we found out about us all being able to do these things. Remember?' 'Yes I remember Leaf.' I look over at Yellow and say out loud, " hey I'll see you lunch, ok?" she looks back at me and answers. "Sure Dawn." With that she walks off towards her next class; right then the bell rings telling everyone thats still in the hallways that they're late. I look over to Leaf and say," guess I'm late. Well got to go bye." With that I run off towards my next class not wanting to be any later than I have to.

Leaf's P.O.V.

Unlike Dawn I don't care how late I am; I have straight A's and, I'm not trying to sound snobbish Im just saying that for me school's easy. When I get closer to the classroom door I can hear the students talking really loud, easily telling me that the teacher isn't there yet. I walk through the door, but of course no one but my friends, May and Misty, see that I've actually come to class today. I walk over to them and sit in my usual seat, right between May's and Misty's, who are both waiting for me to explain why I'm late. Finally realizing that I'm not going to answer the unspoken question they start a new conversation with a new question. "So who's house are we going to today?" May asks. Now let me explain, our parents are on buisness trips, really they're on vacation and didn't want to bring us, but since they didn't want to say that to our faces they said that there going on a "work trip" their words not mine. " You guys can come to my house." I say hoping the conversation would end with that, Im not feeling all to well today for some reason. Misty looks at me and speaks for the first time in this little discussion we've been having," what's up with you, Leaf, you never volunteer for the sleep overs?" She looks concered, and I'm tempted to tell her that I don't feel so well, but the teacher, , walks in at that very moment. Misty and May turn to face the front, but I can tell that they're still worried about me.

May's P.O.V.

When class ends I jump up in front of Leaf who was trying to make a break for it and ask, " Leaf are you ok?" But before she can speak Misty's there and asking a question of her own. " Yeah you never volunteer and I'm not saying that in a bad way Im just asking what's going on." We both look at Leaf expectantly, waiting for her to answer the questions that we asked. But instead she just shakes her head making her waist length brown hair go all over the place and walks away; I look over at Misty with a question in my eyes, but she doesn't seem to know the answer either.

The bell rings telling me that class (and school) is finally over, making me jump up even before the teacher is done telling us our homework, but I don't care because I need to go meet up with my friends. When I've gathered all the things I'm going to need I walk over to the double doors so I can leave. When I walk outside the sun blinds me and it takes a few seconds before I can actually look for my friends, but after about ten I can see again. I start looking for my friends, but I don't see any of them so I walk over to where Misty usually parks and spot her right next to her car. Huh, wonder how I didn't see her before. I walk over to her and see that she's on the phone so I just wait until she hangs up and looks up at me. "Well Leaf says to just get our things and come to her house since she drove today." I nod my head and walk over to get in the car while Misty gets in on the driver's side. She starts the car and we're off towards her house.

Misty's P.O.V.

After about an hour long drive I pull up to the house and park the car in the driveway, but when I step out I can see that all my lights are on. "Why did you leave the lights on Misty?" I hear May, but instead of answering I just shake my head ,causing my short orange-red hair to fall out of its usual ponytail, and walk to the front door. "Misty if you didn't leave the lights on and our parents are not home don't you think that's a clue to not go inside?" I can hear May going on and on about how this was what every dumb character in a horror movie does that causes them to die, and now that I think about it this is a very stupid idea but I still walk up the drive way to the front door. When I'm on the last step May grabs me by the arm and looks at me with pleading eyes. "Please can we just go? You're being really stupid right now Misty." I turn around and answer her question trying to ignore that she just called me stupid. "I'm not leaving until I figure out who's in my house. If you want to leave then you can, but I'm staying." I walk up the last remaining steps and open the door just to see that my house is a wreck. "Wow Misty I didn't know you were this messy." I can hear May trying to calm herself and maybe me cause this mess shows that someone was either here or they still are here. "Well look Gary they're finally here." I hear someone say from behind us.


	2. Chapter 2-Kidnapped

Yellow's P.O.V. Chapter 2

Dawn, Leaf, and I were waiting in Leaf's living room for Misty and May to arrive. "Why does Misty always have to drive so slow?" Dawn complained, which was actually a good thing because she was acting very weird ever since first period, which I guess could be because of what she saw in her vision. We heard a knock at the door and assuming it was Misty and May, Dawn opened the door yelling about how they should call when they're going to be late, but when she saw the two people standing there were not our red headed friends she stopped and started to blush just the tiniest bit before she turned to me and Leaf. _'Who are they? Were you expecting them Leaf?' _I hear Dawn's voice in my mind, but she's obvisually directing the question towards Leaf even though Leaf doesn't usually talk to anyone but her friends and last time I checked her only friends were me, Dawn, Misty, and May. I looked over at the door to see who was here in the first place and I definetly didn't expect two teens to be standing there. The teens were both male and they were both wearing black shirts and black jeans, but thats where the similarities ended. The one on the left had black hair that stuck up all over his head and he was also pretty tall, at least compared to all of us he was, and he looked nice, mostly because of the goofy smile. The one on the right however didn't look as friendly; this guy had shoulder length purple hair and was about the same height as the guy on the left, maybe a tad bit shorter. I saw Leaf walking over and so I followed her to the hallway leading towards the door. She stopped to the left of Dawn ,looking at both of the guys like they were a squished bug she discovered on the bottom of her shoe, and I walked up to the right of Dawn wondering why these guys were here in the first place. "Um who are you and why are you here?" I probably looked really surprised because I'm use to the Dawn who doesn't care what people think of her, but this Dawn was being shy. Leaf must have been having the same thought as me cause a second after Dawn said that Leaf's voice was in our mind._ 'Dawn are you ok?' _She slightly looked over at dawn when she didn't answer right away, _'yeah I'm fine.' _Dawn didn't seem fine; actually Dawn looked like she was about to pass out.

Leaf's P.O.V

I stood next to Dawn, with Yellow to the right of her, looking at the two teens in front of me suspiciously waiting for them to explain what they're doing at my house, cause I definetly don't know them. "well we're looking for some people and we think, no let me rephrase that, we know you're them." That just sounded like the most cliche thing to say that I couldn't help but laugh. "Wow that was the most stupid line I've ever heard come out of anyone's mouth." Dawn and Yellow apprently thought that was funny too cause after I said that they both started laughing, but a little bit more polite than my outburst had been. Right when we finished our laughing fit the purple haired guy hung up his phone, I don't know how I missed him calling and having a whole conversation with someone. "Fine if you don't come willingly then we'll just have our friends come over and help us." That got my attention fast. "First, I never said anything about not going any where with you, don't take that as a yes, second you can leave." I slammed the door closed and looked over at my two friends with a question in my eyes.

Dawn' P.O.V.

After that weird little experience we all went to sit back down on the couch, but I couldn't help thinking we would see those guys again and very soon. "Dawn!" I look up just to see Leaf and Yellow stairing at me. "What did you say?" I ask knowing that's why Leaf yelled my name. "I said maybe we should call Misty and May. I mean what if they're having some trouble at their houses." I look over at Yellow as she asks me something telepathically. _"Can you look for them?"_ I answer with a simple nod of my head. "Good. Then look for them." She says out loud this time. I close my eyes and focus really hard on two of my best friends, Misty and May determined to find them.

Yellow's P.O.V.

After asking Dawn if she could look for our friends I turn to Leaf and ask another question. "Did you know them by any chance?" I don't know why I asked this question and by the look Leaf's giving me I'm betting she's thinking the same thing. "Guys I can't find them." I hear Dawn's voice so I turn to her with a questioning stare. "What do you mean you can't see them?" But before Dawn can answer I ask a question of my own to Leaf and Dawn. "Dawn can you try again and Leaf can you look to?" They both nod their heads yes.

Leaf's P.O.V.

I close my eyes and, since I have the power of the elements earth and air, I look through the wind. When I spot Misty's house all the lights are off, but her car's still there which is very weird because last time I checked neither Misty nor May have night vision for a power. But right after that thought I see a guy come out of the house; he has brown spiky hair and just like the other two guys he's wearing all black. But thats not the scary part, not by a long shot, the scary thing is he's holding May's, I hope, unconscious body. Then another guy came out this time carrying Misty's unconscious body. He had green hair and was probably close to the same height as the first guy. I open my eyes to see Dawn and Yellow standing above me with worried expressions on their faces. I sit up and hold my head looking up at my friends with a look of uncertainty I explain to them what I saw.

May's P.O.V.

I can feel someone holding me, probably thinking I'm unconscious like Misty, but I don't open my eyes because if I remember correct there were two guys and I can't take on two people and watch over Misty even with my powers. So instead I just relax and hope they don't try to kill us or something along those lines cause that would majorly suck. I can feel myself being thrown, but I don't know where. After a few seconds I hear something slam closed so I'm guessing that it's safe to open my eyes now, but just in case I keep them closed for at least a couple more minutes. When I think it's safe I open my eyes and take in the dark space. I'm obviously in the trunk of a vehicle, but Mistys not with me. Maybe they have two cars, I think to myself. After moving around as much as I could and having more than one severe leg cramp I finally find a decent pose so that, hopefully, I won't get anymore cramps. I was also thinking of using my power over the element of fire, but then after a few seconds I remember I'm in a car and I don't think using fire would really help. For maybe another hour or so the car keeps moving, but then the car stops and thats when I start to really freak out because I don't know if I can pretend that I'm not fully awake again. I close my eyes and try to relax before the trunk opens and I'm caught. I can hear the person open the trunk so I try not to move, but I don't need to worry because then the person walks off, with the trunk still open. I peek out to see where the two guys from earlier are and after seeing that they're a good enough distance from the car I start to climb out slowly hoping that they don't turn around. When I'm out I crawl to the front of the car while at the same time trying to hear the two guys. I can see another car in front of the one I was in, probably the one Misty's in, I think to myself. I crawl over to the back hoping that this is a trunk where you don't have to use a key to open. When I'm in front of the car I look down at my knees, because of the pain, to see that they're all scraped up because I'm only wearing jean shorts. Oh well I think and look over my shoulder checking on the two guys. They are still talking with their backs turned. I open the trunk, thank you, I say in my head, the trunk doesn't require a key or anything of the sorts, which is kind of dumb on their part. When the trunks fully opened I can see Misty still asleep or what ever you want to call laying there. I warm my hand up with the power of fire and place my other hand over her mouth before waking her up so she doesn't scream. I press my hand to her arm which causes her eyes to fly open and look around wildly. I take my hand off her arm and speak to her through telepathy,_"hey I don't know where we are, but we need to get out of here and we need to be quiet. Okay?" _She looks up at me and nods her head yes. When she gets out of the trunk we start crawling over to some trees. I'm guessing we're surrounded by a forest since there are trees on both sides of the straight road the people were driving on. When we reach the tree line we jump up and run head first into the forest which now that Im thinking, probably wasn't a good idea.

Misty's P.O.V.

We've stopped running by now, but we have seen some weird creatures in this forest. One creature we saw looked like a gecko just with a long green tail, that actually looked like two tails put together, and walks on two hind legs with a twig hanging out of its mouth. Another creature we saw looked a lot like a bird just red and blue feathers with black legs, definitely not any bird I've heard of, but what do I know, and this little bird thing also decided it likes May cause it's been flying above her head for at least a hour or so now. "Misty where do you think we are?" I hear May ask from my right side, but instead of speaking my answer I just shrug my shoulders, explaining to her that I don't know. After about another hour of walking I hear footsteps, and there not ours. _"May did you hear that?" _I ask May using our power of telepathy so whoever's out there doesn't hear me. May looks over at me and nods her head yes, but just as she turns her head back around someone tackles, yes tackles, me to the ground! Crazy people.

Drew's P.O.V.

After talking with Gary on who's going back to help Ash and Paul and finally deciding he is, I walk back over to the trunk that I had left opened just to find that the girl, May, wasn't in the trunk anymore. I run over to the other car just to find that the trunk to that one is up too and void of the other girl. I use my power to sense where they are and then I'm running after them. Im running too fast when I spot them so I accidently run into the girl named Misty. I stand up and look at both of them finally deciding that I don't need to worry when I remember that Im wearing a stone that will block their powers so that they can't use them on me. The one called May stare's at me with an expression mixed between surprise and worry while the other one stares at me with something more on the lines of anger."Well you found us so now what are you planning on doing with us?"


	3. Chapter 3- and the story begins

**Hi I forgot to put this in the first chapter so here it is now. I'****m alienvspredator2004 but that's a mouthful so just call me Lex and this is my first fan fiction so any advice would be nice and yeah. I don't own anything related to pokemon, kind of obvious but oh well have to put this I guess. Oh and I'm going to try and update every weekend but if I don't then I'll try to update two chapters the next time.**

* * *

Drew's P.O.V.

I looked at the two red heads, who were instead looking at each other talking, wondering what to tell them or

what I could tell them about this world. "I have to call someone to be able to tell you anything." That made

them look at me.

* * *

May's P.O.V.

I'm looking at the grasshead, he has green hair so I'm calling him grasshead, like he's crazy; I mean he thinks we're

going to just sit here and wait for him to call someone so he can explain to us what's going on. I look over at Misty just

to see her nodding yes; _why are you letting him call who ever it is? What if he's just calling for help so they can come _

_and get us? _I look over at the grasshead, I still don't know his name which is just another reason not to trust him, which

is behind him being a part of our kidnapping. _Because if he does give us answers then good, but if he doesn't then we _

_can just take off again. ok? _I look back over at Misty who's been my friend since I was like ten and decided I'm not going

to leave my friend no matter what. _Fine we'll wait and see if Grasshead over there can give us any answers. Grasshead? _I

look over at Misty and say, this time out loud, talking telepathically can really give you a headache, "yes, I don't know his

name and he has green hair so now he is now dubbed as Grasshead." After explaining this the little bird that was

following me decided that he wanted to land on my shoulders, but this time apparently he decided to bring a friend, who

looked exactly the same. "Well May are you sure you don't know where we are the animals seem to love you." I looked

over at Misty giving her a glare telling her to just shut up. Right after that Grasshead came back over apparently done

with his phone call. "Well they said to just bring you there and they would explain what's going on. But since I know that

that's not enough to get you to come how about I call my friend and they can put one of your friends on the phone."

"Fine, but how do we know that that's what your going to actually do?" I asked. "Easy I'll just call them right here."

Drew's P.O.V.

I pulled out my phone and decided to just call Gary, even though my better judgment was telling me not to. "What do

you want and how come everyone else is here, but you. Are you seriously having trouble with two teen girls?" "No they

just decided that if I can give them proof that their friends are there then they would come. So put one of their friends on

the phone so I get there before it starts getting dark." "Fine but all of them are going crazy. The one called Dawn's

caught between crying and yelling extremely loud in people's ear, the one, Yellow, is just sitting on a couch staring at a

wall, and the last one, Leaf, has hit all of us at least once, but of course when she tried to hit Paul he stopped her."

"Okay, but I don't care right now just put one of them on the phone." I could hear Gary yell for Leaf saying that her

friends wanted to talk. "Hello?" I'm guessing this was Leaf." Yeah your friends wanted to talk to you." I toss the phone at

May telling her while I did that Leaf was on the phone.

May's P.O.V

"Hello?" I don't care if he says it's Leaf, for all I know this could be one of his friends pretending to be Leaf."May, is Misty

with you? Are you guys okay? Did he hurt you guys, cause if he did I'll find you or make Dawn find you and kill him." I

laughed knowing that this was one hundred percent Leaf; only Leaf would rapid fire questions and then threat in anyone

that could have hurt us. "Yes, Leaf, Mistys with me and no we're fine, besides getting stuck in a trunk for who knows how

long, and you don't need to find us or kill anyone." I could hear Leaf sigh on the other end no doubt happy that me and

Misty were both safe. "Could you put Misty on the phone?" "Sure." I looked over at Misty, "Leaf wants to talk to you

Misty." I hand her the phone and wait for her to get done talking to Leaf. "Fine we'll come with you, but only if it's to

where our friends are." I tell Grasshead while stroking the bird under his chin, making the other one get upset so I

started to stroke her too. "Yeah that's what I've been saying this whole time."

Leaf's P.O.V.

There was a knock on the door which made me litterly jump up and over Dawn to the door throwing it open. "Leaf really

what if you had fallen on me?" I don't even answer Dawn instead I hug Misty and May at the same time who were

standing at the door. "Yeah could you let us in; I need to talk to the others." I move inside the house, but not without

giving the green haired guy a glare first. Yellow, Dawn, Misty, May and I all sit on the couch just so we can talk to each

other. "Okay so we've called the person who decided they can't come right now and they told us to tell you what's going."

My friends and I look up to see the guys standing in front of the couch that we were sitting on. "Okay then tell us what's

going on." I looked over at Yellow surprised, she's usually the calm one but apparently getting kidnapped added a little

bit of edge to her voice, but now thinking about that anyone would have a bit of edge to there voice when they've been

kidnapped." Well okay to start with, your in another dimension and this dimension has creatures that are different from

the ones your used to, such as the 'birds' that were following you May." I looked up, probably with a very confused look

on my face, and let out a really small laugh. " What does that even mean? How can we be in another dimension? Are you

sure your not crazy?" I asked. "Fine we'll just have to show you. Come on we're going outside." The guys each grabbed

one of us by the arm, like we couldn't walk or something. The guy named Gary had grabbed my arm, but when we were

outside he dropped it like I had burned him, which wouldn't be me but May cause that's her power. "Okay drew would you

care to help me with this?" Gary said walking a bit off and pulling out a ball that was red on top and white on the bottom

with a black line going in between the two colors. "Sure are we battling or are we just showing them our pokemon?"

"We're going to battle." Drew, as we just found out was his name, pulled out the same type of ball and they both threw

them up at the same time except Drew yelled "Go roserade" while Gary yelled "Go umbreon." After the red light went

away I could see a creature that looked a lot like a dog, but was all black with yellow stripes on its legs, one on its tail,

one for each ear, and a circle on its head. The other creature, in front of Drew, looked like a plant; it had roses instead of

hands, one red and one blue, the top of its head was white, it also looked like it had a green mask covering its face with

two eye holes, and it was wearing a green, leaf looking, cape. "Okay so Drew are you going first or me?" I looked over at

Dawn with a questioning look, but she just shook her head telling me she had no idea what was going on, of course I

didn't really expect her to. "Umbreon use dark pulse!" I looked back at the two people standing in front of us watching in

surprise as the little creature, apparently called umbreon, lowered down to the ground and let out a snarl which led to a

weird black aura coming off of it and hitting the other creature, called roserade, making it fly back, but just as it was

going to hit a tree it straightened, landing on its feet. "Okay roserade use magical leaf!" I looked over at the roserade

just as it lifted its rose causing a bunch of glowing leaves to fly up into the air and fly forward; going so fast they were

just a purple, red, and pink blur. The leaves hit the umbreon causing it to skid on the ground trying not to fly

backwards. "Okay we get that the creatures are different so could you please stop making them fight?" I looked over at

Yellow who looked like she was going to run into the middle of the whole thing if they didn't stop. "Sure, if our point got

across then we can stop. So do you believe us about what we said?" I looked over at Gary and said, "Well we believe you

about the creatures, but the whole dimension thing still seems kind of funny."

Dawn's P.O.V.

After the little show they took us to rooms where we could sleep. I was in a room with three beds, two on the wall

farthest from the door and the other one to left of the door. There was one lamp and it was in between the two beds

farthest from the door on a night stand, but besides that there was nothing else in the room. I was sleeping with Leaf

and Yellow who were already in the beds they were going to sleep in and since I was last I had to sleep on the one that

was farther away from them and closets to the door. "Goodnight Dawn. Goodnight Yellow." I faintly heard Yellow say

goodnight after me and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4- New friends, New powers

**Sorry for waiting till Sunday to update, but I had to clean my room so that I could get the new mortal kombat game and my sister came over this weekend so I was kind od busy, but since I still feel I owe you all I'm going to try and update two chapters next time. Oh and this chapter is kind of a filler, but it still shows some thing and introduces a new character but that's really it. Also I don't own Pokémon or I wouldn't be writing fan fiction on it. **

* * *

Dawn's P.O.V.

I woke up to Leaf in my face telling me to wake up. "Yeah I'm up what do you want Leaf?" I sit up and finger through

my hair hoping it didn't look to bad. "Uh yeah I'm the reason on why your getting up this early. Sorry, but the guys

wanted me to wake you all up since THEY'RE SCARED OF SLEEPING GIRLS." She yelled the last part, probably making

sure the guys heard her. I look up at her wondering who she is because I knew that she wasn't one of my friends.

"Umm... who are you?" I finally ask. She looks up her face telling me she forgot to tell us who she was. "Oh I'm so

sorry; I'm White." I could see she was nervous because she would mess with the strings on her ripped shorts then she

would pull at the black vest, covering her white shirt, like it was to tight. "Well okay so now that you woke us up what do

you plan on us doing?" "Oh I'm supposed to bring you to the guys so that they can explain what's going on."

Leaf's P.O.V.

Yellow, Misty, May , Dawn, White, and I walk out to the living room, after getting dressed which consisted of Dawn

yelling at us until we had on an outfit that was to her liking, apparently White had went shopping and just decided to

buy everything in the store. I had on a blue tank top and a red skirt with white tennis shoes and blue baggy socks,

surprisingly Dawn agreed to let me wear tennis shoes. Dawn had on a black shirt with a white one underneath and a

light pink skirt with knee high pink boots. May had on a red jacket with a white shirt underneath and black shorts that

went mid thigh and red tennis shoes. Misty had on a yellow shirt with jean shorts and white tennis shoes. Yellow was

wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved black shirt underneath; Yellow also had a yellow skirt with blue

tights underneath and violet boots. Lastly, White had on a white shirt with a black vest and jean shorts with black boots

that had pink outlines that went to her ankles, Dawn didn't completely agree with the outfit but White just explained that

she was going to bring them to get answers so Dawn shut up after that. _Leaf do you think that they're really going to _

_explain what's going on. _I look over at Yellow, she was looking straight ahead, trying to put on a brave face. _I don't _

_know but let's hope that that's what they're going to do because so far I haven't been feeling all that well. _Yellow looks

over at me with a worried expression. _Leaf you should tell the others I mean they need to know cause if yo- _I cut her off

so she wouldn't tell our other friends. _No Yellow I only told you cause I know you can use your power to heal me if it _

_gets any worse. _I look over at her with a serious expression hoping she wouldn't tell the others.

Yellow's P.O.V.

_Fine, but you have to promise me that if it gets any worse you'll tell them._ I look back over at Leaf hoping that she'll get

that I'm just worried about her. She looks back at me and nods her head yes then walks faster down the drive way to the

car and the guys that are standing there talking to each other. I walk up beside her to her left with Dawn right next me,

and White next to her; I look back to see May and Misty talking about something, making them walk slower than usual.

I look back at the guys in front of us then look over at White when she starts talking. "Okay now that we're here whose

care are we taking; we can't take just one since there are ten of us." "Isn't it obvious; we're taking seperate cars." The

guy with green hair says with a smirk looking at White, who just glares back at him, then she turns to us and say fine,

but I'm choosing who goes with we have ten people we'll just take two seperate cars; Gary and Drew will be the ones

who drive so Dawn, Leaf, Paul, and I will ride with Gary while May, Misty, Yellow, and Ash can ride with Drew. Everybody

Okay with that?" White looks at everybody expectantly waiting for someone to complain, but besides the looks on Leaf's

and May's faces nobody disagreed.

Leaf's P.O.V.

Dawn, White, and I sat in the back, even though Gary insisted on me sitting up front, while Paul and Gary sat up front.

_Hey Dawn do you think you could try and see if they're lieing? _I look over at Dawn with a questiong gaze that soon turns

into one of surprise when I hear White's voice, not out loud but in my head. _I wouldn't do that if I were. _I look over at

White now holding her gaze with my now surprised one. _Why shouldn't I?_ Dawn asks now looking at White out of the

corner of her eye, making it look like we weren't all stairing at White, which reminded me that there were two other

people in the car makeing me turn my gaze to the window looking at the scenery outside the car. _Because it won't work _

_and they'll know what you're trying to do, and yes before you ask I'm like you except my powers are different from _

_yours. _White says this while looking at the seat in front of her. _So what are your powers if you don't mind me asking? _I

look back over at the two. White raises her hand slightly and Dawn and I see sparks of electricity come from her

fingertips. Dawn lets out a really quite gasp, but it's still enough for the two guys to hear. Paul looks back just seconds

after White lowers her hand, and asks what it was well he just asks with a simple 'what' but still you get my point. "Oh I

just saw something in the forest." Dawn lies easily we al wonder how she was so good at it, but she never told us. Paul

looks at her for a few more seconds then turns back around in his seat. _Nice save Dawn, but next time try not to gasp I _

_mean you have seen stuff more strange. _I say this right when the car stops. I look up and see that in front of the car

was a house... no scratch that a mansion; it was huge, being probably three or four storys, and all white except for the

doors which were a goldish yellow color with huge green sparkling gems in them. "We're hear; this is where you'll be

staying until the others come to expain."


	5. Chapter 5- Finally getting some answers

**Yeah sorry forgot to put this up sooner was kind of busy but it's up now so yeah don't own pokemon or anything.**

* * *

White's P.O.V

When we reached the front doors every one got out and walked up to the huge golden doors. I walked the girls to there

rooms then walked back to the guys so that we could figure out how this was going to work and how we could tell them

without them yelling or screaming. "We could just tell them then let them have some space so that they could think

things over." I look over at the man who was going to tell them because... well actually I don't understand why their

parents decided to make a freaking grown man tell teenage girls that there from a totally different dimension and that

their parents decided it would be better for them in another dimension. It's really the dumbest plan ever, but if I want to

keep my job I kind have got to keep my mouth shut about it. "Yes we could do that, but what happens if they decide to

try and leave?" I look back at him from staring at his extremely shiny head, I mean does he polish it or something, and

answer his question. "Well if five teenage girls can excape from this place, even though it's suppost to be guarded for

that exact kind of thing, then we might as well have just left them alone." I get up and walk upstairs to Yellow's room,

even though I just met them I could tell Yellow was the most understanding of the five friends. I knock when I reach her

door and wait for about a minute until Yellow opens the door. Yellow looks at me confused, probably wondering why I'm

at her door when I said I would come and get them at dinner time. "Uh do you need something White?" I look over my

shoulder's making sure no one followed me upstairs, I don't care how weird I may seem I don't want anyone hearing my

conversation with Yellow. "Yeah, but could I come in and tell you?" I look back at Yellow to see her open the door and

step back a little, to let me in. "Yeah sure." When I'm inside I turn to her and ask, "could you close the door, please?"

Yellow's P.O.V.

I close the door wondering what White could possibly want, she always seemed to be so serious. "So what was it that

you wanted to talk about?" I ask as I go over to sit on the couch on the opposite side of the room. They really go all out

for just guests, I mean they have a seperate part of the room just for a living room complete with two couches a flat

screen T.V. and a small little kitchen area. White followed from the bedroom part of the room and sat on one of the

other black leather couches. "Uh yeah it's about... well the whole stupid plan that those idiots are trying to come up with

down stairs!" I look up to see White standing with her fists clenched like she wanted to punch something or someone.

"What plan and maybe you should calm down first before continuing." I ask waiting for her to calm down and continue.

"Well the guys downstairs are not taking my advice on this plan even though I'm the best person they could ask for

advice, and it's really getting on my nerves cause they're treating me like I'm some stupid teenager." I look down

wondering what to say that could help her and not make it even worse." Umm well maybe you should show them that

whatever plan you were planing works better than theirs?" Well I didn't mean for that come out sounding like I was

unsure of myself, why do I always do that, why can't I be more like the others. "Well that could work, but I don't know

how I could show them without it back firing." " How about we just watch T.V. to get your mind off of things then you

don't have to worry about anything; I can even get the others to come and watch too?" I look over at White hoping that

she would say yes so we wouldn't have to talk about this plan anymore. "Sure, why not I could use a distraction."

Dawn's P.O.V.

I was having vision at the same time that Yellow decided to talk to me through telepathy._ Hey Dawn can you come to _

_my room? The rest of us are already here, and we're just going to watch T.V. and stuff. Yeah sure be there in a sec. _I

walk over to the stuff that White had bought earlier and pick out just a simple violet long sleeved shirt with black skinny

jeans, I'm mean know need to go extremely fancy since I'm just going hang out with my friends and watch shows. I open

the door to see that all my friends and White are here already, yeah I can't count White as friend already I mean I just

met her and it was only because her friends decided to kidnap me and my friends and then not explain what was going

on. "Hey Dawn." I look over to see Leaf taking up a whole couch for just herself with May glaring at her from the floor.

"Uh hey Leaf why is May glaring at you like you stole her lunch or something?" I ask still looking a bit intimidated by

May's glaring, even if it wasn't directed at me. "Please if I stole May's lunch there wouldn't be anything for May to glare

at, but to answer your question she is doing that because I kicked her off the couch." I turn to Yellow and go and sit

next her with a mumbled 'ok' in Lead's direction.

After a while of watching stupid people in stupid horror movies do stupid things someone came in to announce that it

was dinner time. We all walked out of Yellow's room following White to the dining room. When we reached the room I

was surprised to see three new people already sitting at the table with the guys from earlier. One of the guys had a red

and white hat on covering his short black hair, the guy sitting directly to the left had light green hair in a ponytail

reaching mid back with a black and white cap on his head, sitting to the right of the first guy was an older looking guy,

to put it lightly, who had on a white hat with a red strip in the middle and a long sleeved red shirt with a white vest over

it, and with some tan pants on. White lead us to the seats directly across from the guys, including the new ones, and

then sitting on the other side right beside the one with lightly colored green hair. "Well I'm guessing you're all wondering

who we all are and why you all are here so let me explain." I look over at the older guy wondering if we were actually

going to get some answers or someone saying we were but then forget all about us. "Well first lets start off with some of

the more difficult parts of the story to understand. You all are in a different dimension because hiding you all in the other

dimension was starting to fail and with your powers growing we need to teach you all how to use them." You could

practicly hear the jaws drop after hearing this guy's statement, I mean yes we did get that explanation a short while ago

from the guys, but there just a bunch of teenage guys were we really supposed to believe them and it from this guy

does not make it any more believable; you could literlly get five hundred people tell me this exact statement I would not

believe them at all. "Okay so lets say we do happen to believe you story, but we don't, then why would you need to

bring us here if you just said that we were being kept in another dimension because it was for our safety?" I look over at

Leaf who's face didn't seem to have any emotion what's so ever on it just like this wasn't effecting her even though I

knew it was and that she would have a major headache after talking to these guys. "Well we need to bring you back

because your powers are advancing and you need teaching on how to control them properly and because the people we

were hiding you from would have found you eventually, it's actually a surprise they didn't find you sooner." _Are we really _

_going to believe this crap because these guys all seem nuts to me. Yeah I don't believe one word these guys say. "Yeah _

_and so who were you guys again; you know since you never said."_

* * *

**So I got a review saying that these chapter's were short, but I'm trying to update every weekend and so yeah but if you all want longer chapter's then I'll try to make longer ones but the updates won't be every weekend so just tell me which you all would prefer also thanks to destiny dreamer 3 for your review and yeah which is why I decided to ask since you pointed that out its just when you writing it seems so long then you start to type it and you realize that its really not as long as you thought or at least that's what I think. Plus thanks Blue Kitten and yeah didn't know if I should put this on here or not but just decided why not if it didn't go well I could stop but yeah and sure I would love to try and write a story like that I would just wait to post it after this one is finished, but anyways thinks to both of you for reviewing on my first fan fiction.**


	6. Chapter 6-Visions

**Here's chapter six and I don't own Pokémon or anything related to it.**

May's P.O.V

My friends and I were sitting in front of the man, who had just introduced himself as Blain, looking at him waiting for an

answer, even though I was really waiting for them to bring dinner I mean why else would you say dinner was ready if

it's not ready. "So who are they then and why did those guys kidnap us?" I look over at Leaf out of the corner of my

eyes to see her expression, but she wasn't showing any, something that I hated and it wasn't only her Misty could also

do it, unless she was angry then there wasn't hiding that from anyone. "It wasn't kidnap it was just us making sure you

guys didn't leave before we told what we need to tell you." I look over at the raven haired boy wondering if he was

trying to make light of the situation or if he was actually meaning every word he said, and by the looks of it, it was the

latter. "Uh, well, the one at the end of the table is N and the guy next to him is Red. I hope these guys told you there

name, but just in case they didn't the one with spiky hair is Gary Oak, next to him is Drew Hayden, to Drew's left is Paul

Shinji, and lastly Ash Ketchum." I think they told us their names, but I might have been thinking of food at the time; I

can't really remember._ Hey guys why are we being so stubborn; I mean we already have powers and White does too so _

_how much stuff could be possible? _I look over at Leaf and Misty, who was to the left of Leaf, waiting for them to tell me

the answer to my question. _Because May if it is true then our life is going to be even worse, and what about our parents _

_we can't just up and leave while they're gone; they would freak out and be so upset would you really want to do that _

_plus what about Max are you just going to leave him with out any explanation? _I look down at the table; upset that I

forgot all about Max I mean I shouldn't have forgot him, it's just that around the time that my powers went crazy me and

Max's parents never were around and so he went over to his friends house while I went over to my friends house so we

never really talked anymore. _Yeah... sorry I forgot it was just that what if they could teach us about our powers then we _

_could learn to control them, and then we wouldn't have to worry about anybody finding out. _I look back up at Leaf not

even caring if anybody saw the hopeful expression in my face, but just then Dawn jumped up out of her seat and ran

upstairs. Leaf looked confused for a moment then her expression turned to one of worry and she then jumped up after

Dawn leading all of us to follow.

Misty's P.O.V.

I ran up the stairs after Leaf who was running like a murderer was after her. When I finally reached the room Dawn was in

I stopped causing May and Yellow to crash into me making us fall into a big jumble of limbs on the floor, I'm just

grateful that the floor is carpet and not hard wood like all the other rooms since I was on the bottom of the pile. "Ugh

May, Yellow get off of me before I die of not being able to breathe." I actually try to yell that statement, but surprisingly

May and Yellow are really heavy dispite their looks. I stand back up after my two friends are off of me, and look over at

Leaf who was sitting next to Dawn on the huge bed. I walk over to the two and sit in front of Dawn waiting for her to get

out of the vision. May and Yellow follow me and sit by Dawn on her other side just waiting. After about two minutes I

stand up and start to pace wondering what could be taking Dawn so long. "Why hasn't she woken up yet; her visions

never last this long, never." I continue my pacing; feeling the stares of my friends, but not caring. "Misty calm down;

yes it is her longest vision, but it's only been three minutes." About ten minutes later everyone's worrying, "Do you think

some things wrong?" I look over at May, " How are any of us supposed to know, it's not like we can go in after her and even

if we could what would we do we would all be stuck in Dawn's mind because we wouldn't know how to get out." I let out

a sigh and sit back down in front of Dawn, getting tired of my pacing. Everyone looks over at the door after

hearing a knock; I look over at Leaf. _Should we let them in? _ Leaf looks over at me and just nods her head yes telling me

I can open the door and, making sure May and Yellow agree, I walk over and open the door just to see Gary, Drew,

Paul, Ash, and Red standing there. They just barge in, not even waiting for me to move, and walk over to Dawn and the

others. I close the door and just walk back to my earlier seat still waiting for Dawn to wake up, then I remember

something. "Leaf did you start the timer?" I look back up at the brunette waiting for her answer. "Yeah I did that before

you guys came crashing in." "What are you two talking about?" I look back up to see the confused looks on all of their

faces besides Paul's, who I could already tell was as social as a brick wall, actually I change that a brick wall might have

better social skills than Paul. "Dawn she's... uh... well she's...- "April spit it out already!" I look over at May knowing all

to well that him calling her by a month that was not her name and telling her to do something was not going to end well,

for anyone actually. "My name is... MAY YOU STUPID GRASSHEAD AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I had covered

my hears when she started to speak cause I already knew what she was going to do. I glance over at Drew to see his

expression and when I do I can't help but start laughing; his face showed a mix between embarressment and a tad bit...

satisfaction?

Drew's P.O.V.

After waiting for about fifteen minutes the guys and I decide we should just go up stairs and look for the girls to see

what the whole jumping out of their chairs and running up stairs was about. "Hey Paul do know what that whole thing

was about?" I glance over my shoulder at Ash and glare, "Ash stop asking Paul that; you've asked him that same

question five times and I'm surprised that he actually hasn't killed you yet." I look forward again and flick my hair out of

my eyes. When we reach the door Gary's the one to knock and we wait for about two minutes then the orange headed

one, I think her name was May no that was the one with sapphire eyes this one was Misty, answers the door and even

before she can get a word our Gary barges in with us following him. When we're standing in front of the girl named...

uh... Leaf we stop because the girl named Dawn is hunched over looking extremely pale. "Leaf did you start the timer?" I

look over at Misty just realizing that she was sitting on the floor in front of Dawn, Leaf, Yellow, and... May. I open my

mouth to say something that would annoy her, she gets a little spark in her sapphire eyes when ever she's annoyed, but

Ash asks a question before I can even get a word out. "What are you two talking about?" Misty looks over at Ash when

May starts to answer his question. "Dawn she's...uh...well she's ...-"April spit it out already!" I look over at May waiting

to see the spark in her eyes , not that I would admit that to anyone but myself, knowing that what I said would do the

trick. May stands up and clears her throat and then starts to speak. "My name is...MAY YOU STUPID GRASSHEAD AND

DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I try to show only embarressment so that no one could tell that I was glad.

Leaf's P.O.V.

I look back over at Dawn when I start to feel her move and then yell out when her eyes start to open. "Guys Dawn's

waking up!" When Dawn's eyes were fully open and she was sitting up on her own I started to question her on what she

saw in her vision. "Dawn what did you see you were out for' I look down at the timer then back up at her 'twenty

minutes; that's the longest one of your visions have lasted so don't tell me it was nothing. Was it continuing the one that

I woke you from during school?" Dawn looks over at me at first confused then she gets a look of understanding, but

something behind me catches her eye before she answers me. I look behind me to see the guys standing there with

confused looks; crap I completely forgot they were there and now they heard me about Dawn's visions. "So what's this about visions Leafy?" I look over at Gary and glare, but besides that I don't do anything about him calling me Leafy.

"Uh Dawn has visions. Man I would have thought you were smart enough to realize that; I mean I did practiclly spell it

out for you." I can hear Misty's and May's laughing fit going on, but I ignore it turn to Dawn who looks like she was

hoping I would forget about the whole vision thing. "So Dawn what happened in that vision?"

Dawn's P.O.V.

I look down remembering the whole scene, and it's not like it was a scary horrible one it was just I'm usally just

watching from afar but this time I was actually in my body which made it far worse because I didn't know what was

going on and I could hear the thoughts that myself, in the vision, was thinking. "It was continuing from the one at

school. I was in the same cave as before, but this time I was wearing soemthing different so I'm guessing that means I

either went back or this was me going in the cave before the other time. I didn't look scared this time I actually looked

kind of happy , but I never fund out why it stopped after I made to a room. The room in the cave was amazing looking,

actually it was the most interesting thing about my vision. The room had a huge crystal clear waterfall with mist

spraying every where and there were crystals every where, which reflected the light that came down from wholes in the

ceiling, and made the colors shine every where even on the waterfall making it look like a huge falling rainbow that went

on forever; it was so beautiful." I was gazing off at nothing remembering the waterfall and all the colors that flashed

around the cave, and by the sound of it so was everyone else because there was no sound at all, but then I remembered

what happened after words and so I continued telling them about the vision. "But then a shadow appeared and I started

get a weird feeling telling me to run, but my feet wouldn't move and really I didn't want to move every thought that I

had was about how I was actually glad to see the shadow. Then before I could see what the shadow was the vision

changed and it was someone else; some where different. After a minute or two I saw that the new person in the vision

was Misty and she was standing some where different. The building had pillars holding it up and at the end of the room,

that Misty was in, there was a large figure, but I couldn't see it very well though Misty looked as though she knew what

it was cause she seemed just as happy as me when I saw the shadow in the cave. That's where the vision ended, but I

think the reason it took so long was because in this vision I was in the person's mind and not just watching from afar." I

look down thinking about the vision and how I was also in Misty's mind which was not fun at all; I will never want to do

that again but to bad for me I can't control my visions. "Wait so how many visions have you had before this and are you

always in the persons mind?" I look up the one who had asked the question, Ash. "I don't know many visions I've had,

but I do know this was the first one that I was in the mind of the person in my vision."

**Thanks to the people who favorite and follow.**


	7. Chapter 7-Strange Dreams, New Friends

**Sorry about not updating, but first the Wi-Fi wasn't working then when it did start working my family went on vacation and I forgot to bring my laptop which had all my stuff on it but anyways here's chapter seven and later on after I get some sleep I will try and upload again for the fourth of July and if I wake up late I'll just bring my laptop into the car and write when we get to my grandpa's house.**

* * *

Dawn's P.O.V.

I walked back to my room to go to sleep so that I could have some time to think over what Blain said earlier about how we need to go to... some where that our... parents are even though there supossed to be on vacation and they never told us about some other dimension. Blain had said something about how they didn't tell us because they were told to by someone that we don't know and that we need to go to different regions to meet up with our parents. Yeah don't know what the other regions are, but he said that we were in the Unova region and that we all have to go to different region... well except Yellow and Leaf who both get to go to the Kanto region. When I reached my room I didn't even bother with putting on pajamas cause I was to tired and just layed down on the bed and went to sleep.

-Dawn's dream-

I woke up in a dimly lit cave wondering how I got here and where every one else was. I walked around a bit until I spotted a flight of stairs and decided to go up them to see where they led, even though a part of my brain was screaming at me not to since this was exactly what all the dumb people in horror movies did which led to them getting killed, but I still went up the stairs even when they jut led to more stairs. I continued walking up the stairs finally noticing that it was getting brighter the more I walked up the stairs. I stopped for a moment when I saw an exit, but then I started to move toward it and walked out of the cave and to some place with broken pillars and rubble on either side of me. But that's not what had my attention; my attention was on the three creatures in front of me. The one in the middle was a creature that looked like a huge bird, was mostly white with a big light blue spot on its stomach and with a darker blue around its eyes also being the color of the spines on its back. The one to the left of the huge bird like creature was a bit shorter than it and looked different. This creature had three legs on each side of it all its legs had gold looking claws and two gold things that wrapped around each leg. The main coloring of it was grey, but it also had a strip going from its mouth to its tail that was striped black and red. It also had two huge wings that were black, but with a redish tint to them, it also had three red spikes on each wing. The head had gold spike like things coming from its head, covering its mouth, and almost covering its eyes. The creature to the right of the bird one also looked like a bird except instead of feet it had black claws and a bit bigger. This one was a deep red color with black vein looking things covering its body that was kind of shaped like a 'Y'. Where its wings ended there were black claws, including its tail. On the head there was black things coming out by the eyes and ending about where it's head ended; there was also fur, that was a dark shade of grey, around it's neck. I looked back to the bird like creature in the middle when it started to 'speak'. _Dawn we need you to go to the Sinnoh region like Blain said. _I looked up to the one in the middle with most likely confusion on my face. "I have three questions. First why do you all need me to go to this Sinnoh region, second who are you three, and third am I dreaming." This time the huge dragon like creature was the one to talk; _Yes you are dreaming Dawn and I'm Giratina._ I then turned to the one on the far right, the 'Y' shaped bird creature. _I'm Yveltal._ I turned back to the other bird creature waiting for him, going by the voice that talked to me I'm gonna say it's male, to tell me his name. _I'm Lugia and we need you to go to Sinnoh so we can talk to you in person about the problem that's going on in every region and if you do come we will explain further than this, but for now you should wake up and decide if you will go to Sinnoh, but before so you know this is real I will give you this._ After what Lugia 'said' I saw a silver feather appear in front of me and land in my I started to feel myself wake up.

-End of Dawn's dream-

My eyes sprung open and at up and looked around thinking that it was just a dream, but then I looked down to see my hand clenched holding something that was really shiny. I opened my hand to see well nothing at first since what ever I was holding was really bright and I had to look away until the light cleared just enough for me to see a shiny, silver colored feather tied to a shiny light pink string. Then I remembered Lugia saying something about giving me something so that I wouldn't think it was just a dream and then seeing this exact feather. I put the string around my neck and tied it as tight as I could without choking myself and laying back down to go to sleep again.

Leaf's P.O.V.

I put on my pajamas, a long green t-shirt and some black stretchy pants, and layed down in the soft brown sheets pulling the even softer green blanket over me then falling asleep to forget about the difficult desicion I had to make.

-Leaf's dream-

I stood up in a clearing in a forest that had one gigantic tree in the middle and nothing else, but me and three other creatures. The three creatures stood directly in front of the tree in the clearing looking right at me. The one in the middle looked kind of like a deer, but the coloring was off. The colors that this creature had was a dark green shade and a light green; the darker green was on the top of the creature and the lighter green was on the bottom of the creature. On the front legs there was a dark green patch of fur that sprouted out which sort of looked like wings. On each leg of the creature there was a red stripe then right below the stripe it was the dark green color and then after there was black which made it look like it was wearing shoes. The neck had a light green leaf coming out of it and then at the tip of the leaf it faded to red. Looking up, I had to move my head up a bit since it was taller than me, the sides of the creatures head came out at the top making a horizontal line. I then looked over to the right of the one in the middle to see a dark green serpent like creature floating in mid air. This creature had yellow circles on it going up its body with spine like things coming out of its body also. It had small arms and hands with three claws; I then looked up to its head to see some kind of limbs coming from its head to sort of make a 'X' going through it's head. I then looked to the last creature, the one to the left of the one in the middle, that had the body shape sort of like a snake and the eyes of... maybe a bug. The bottom half of the creature was covered in lime green scales with the top half being covered in black scales. The creature also had five limbs or spikes coming out of its back behind its head that made it sort of look like a crown. _Leaf when you wake up I need you to say that you will go to Kanto even if you don't want can you do that?_ I turned back to the creature in the middle and since she, going by the voice, talked using telepathy I figured I might as well too. _Why should I go to this Kanto region if I don't want to that doesn't seem fair to me? You could at least tell that plus maybe who you are so that I don't have to call you an 'it' anymore. _I looked over to the creature on the far left to show that it should go first and tell me who it is. _I am Zygarde, Leaf._ I then turned to the one on the far right. _I am Rayquaza._ I turned back to the creature in the middle waiting for her to tell me who she was. _I am Virizion, Leaf, now we need you to go to Kanto so that we can talk to without having to worry about Arceus finding out. Before you wake we will give you something so that you remember this. Rayquaza give her a part of your meteorite. _I turned to look at Rayquaza just to see... well a meteorite shard.. at least I'm guessing cause I never saw a meteorite shard before. I opened my hands so that my palms were facing up to let the meteorite shard drop into my hands. _This way you'll remember this talk we had and please go to Kanto._ Before I could completely wake up out of this 'dream' I looked up at virizion and nodded my head silently telling her that I would go and I could have sworn I saw a smile before I completely woke up.

-End of Leaf's dream-

I sat up and stretched, but stopped when I heard something hit the hard wood floor below me. I looked down to see the meteorite shard from my dream and picked it up just to drop it again from it being warm, but then I touched it again and this time it was only a little bit warm to the touch so I picked it up all the way. I looked at the shard wondering how I'm supposed to keep this thing safe, but then I got an idea and jumped up out of my bed and ran to the shirt that I wore when they kidnapped us, a plain green shirt. I looked around a bit until I found some scissors and grabbed my shirt then went and sat back on my bed and began cutting my shirt. After I cut the shirt I looked at the meteorite shard and found a very small hole in it. When I finished I picked up the meteorite shard by the torn shirt and tied it around my neck just enough so that it wouldn't fall, but not enough where I would choke and went back to sleep.

* * *

**I was also thinking of writing another story except this one would be an Alien Vs. Predator story So if anyone who reads this story and likes AVP then read the summary on my profile and tell me if I should right it or not also should I right after I finish this story or should I start working on uploading it now. Also thanks to the people who review, favorite, and/or follow this story. Those people are listed below.**

**Destiny Dreamer 3-thanks for the review and for following my story. Love your stories mostly Emperor's Deception that one was great. **

**Blue Kitten-thanks for being the first one to review my story**

**Luna2020-Thanks for the favorite means a lot**

**Shadow Rosealine-thanks for the favorite**

**behind-the-heart- thanks for the favorite to **

**LakeStream- thanks for following my story**

**XxCherriesandChocolatexX- thanks for following my story plus love your stories to many to name all of them, but my favorite would probably be Elemental Fusion even if it is only one chapter its still great.**

** 2014- thanks for following my story.**

**Well that took way to long but I should thank the people who spend their time to read my story even when I take forever to upload.**


	8. 4th of July special

**Here is a short little thing for the 4th of July.**

* * *

Misty's P.O.V.

Leaf and I walked to the backyard of May's house carrying a bag of fireworks each for the fourth of July. We stopped when we reached Dawn and Yellow laying blankets on the ground for us so that we can sit on them while we watch the fireworks. "Wheres May at?" Leaf looked over at Dawn while we both unpacked the bags placing the fireworks on the ground next to us in a pile."She went inside to get something. At least that's what she told us." Dawn and Yellow finnished with the blankets and sat down next to us; waiting for May. "Hey I'm back did you guys get the fireworks?" We all looked up towards May just to see her holding a plate of different types of snacks."Yeah May thats why theres a pile of fireworks next to us." May sat next to us pouting the whole time while Dawn just picked a random box of fireworks. "Here May you can be in control of the fireworks." May grabbed the box and jumped up running a bit away from where we sat and started to opening the box. When she was done opening the box she used her power over fire to light the fireworks; she then ran back over to us and sat down just in time to see the firework fly up into the sky and explode into a rainbow of colors.

After seeing all of the fireworks except one Dawn jumped up with an excited look on her face. " I have the best idea ever." With that she grabbed the box and May's arm and ran over to the place that we've been using to shoot the fireworks into the sky. When they were both done talking and setting up the fireworks they ran back over to Yellow, Leaf, and I, sitting down in the places they were sitting in before, but this time they both had excitment on their faces. Right when the fireworks went into the sky Dawn closed her eyes which confused me since she wouldn't be able to see the fireworks, but then I looked back up towards the sky to see the fireworks shaped different images. The first image was of a leaf, the second was of a flame, the third was of a fish, the fourth was a picture of a dog, and the last was a picture of one of those cartoon ghosts. We all started laughing when they when the pictures disappeared.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope everyone had a great 4th of July, and another chapter will be posted tonight**


	9. Chapter 7 Part two (May's 'Dream')

**Sorry this chapter is really short but its mostly because I forgot to put Mays 'dream' in chapter 7 but I didn't want to confuse anyone by just randomly placing this in that chapter a day later so Mays lucky and gets her own chapter also I left Misty out on purpose.**

* * *

May's P.O.V.

I walked over to the book shelf in the room they gave me, picked a book at random, and then walked back over to my bed and sat down. After only reading a couple pages I could feel myself start to fall asleep so I placed the book on the table beside my bed and went to sleep soon after.

-May's dream-

I woke up right on top of a volcano, and I only knew this because there was still magma inside of it which kind of scared me. I then looked around for a way off of the volcano only to see three strange creatures. I walked over to them cause first they were staring at me and second I wanted to know what they were and why they were on top of a volcano. _May we need you to go to Hoenn._ I looked around expecting to see one of my friends, but when I didn't see any of them I realized that the voice came from one of the creatures. _Who are you three and how do you know my name? _I figured since they talked to me through telepathy I would too; I looked over to the blue four legged creature. It had two tanish spikes that came from its head, which matched the wing shaped limbs on its front legs. It also had white fur around its neck and a whitish spiked tail. _I'm Cobalion, May. _A 'he' I thought and then I looked over to the huge white dragon shaped creature standing in the middle waiting for it to tell me its name. _I am Reshiram. _Going by the sound of the voice it's a female; I turned to the last creature. This creature was taller than the other two, mostly a dark blue color with certain limbs being grey, and the most eye catching of this creature was the blue gem sitting in the middle of its chest. _I'm Dialga and we can't explain how we know your name or, before you even ask, why we need you to go to the Hoenn region we just need you to trust us._ _Okay I guess. _I turned back to Reshiram about to ask what to do to get out of this dream, but she interrupted me before I could. _We need to give her something so that she knows this wasn't any normal dream and that she still needs to go to Hoenn when she wakes up. _I stand there, very uncomfortable might I add, while waiting for them to decide what they were going to give me. _Okay May we've decided to give you my adament orb, but I will need it back soon; this is only so you'll know that you need to go to Hoenn. Do understand? _As soon as I nodded my head a bright light appeared, but as fast as it came it disappeared and in its place was a very beautiful clear orb. After I grabbed the orb I could feel myself start to wake up.

-End of May's dream-

I sprung up all the way out of my bed landing on my butt right next to my bed with my leg hitting something really hard making me clamp my mouth shut with my hand over it so that I didn't scream and wake everybody else up. After the pain went away I bent over to look under my bed to see what ever I landed on. I moved my hand around under the bed blindly until I felt something hard hit my hand and grabbed it pulling whatever it was from underneath the bed. I opened my palm to see a small crystal clear orb sitting in it. After standing there for at least a good ten minutes I finally remembered the 'dream' I had and with that I walked over to where I left my shoes, next to the bedroom door, and used my shoe laces to tie a pretty good knot around the adament orb, going by what Dialga called it. I put the shoe down and walked back over to lay down in my bed to go to sleep.

**Thanks for reading and for Aureillia for starting to follow my story.**


	10. Chapter 8- The day after

**sorry for not updating I just started high school and I have band so I had to get used to that and how my schedule would look like so I stopped updating for a bit but now I have a schedule for when I can update which is on my profile.**

Yellow's P.O.V.

I woke up to the alarm on my phone, some how it still worked even though I was supposed to be in another dimension but I'll take it I guess. I got up and walked to the closet in the room I was staying in. There was only five shirts and two pairs of jeans; I picked a long sleeved white shirt that flared out at the waist and wrists, and a pair of black jeans. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth, I had taken a shower the night before so I just put on the clothes and walked out of the room after grabbing my yellow backpack that I usually use for school, but now had a change of clothes for just in case they didn't have clothes, but they did so I don't need them right now. I walked to the dinning room to only find out that Leaf, Misty, and White were the only others up which wasn't all that surprising since Dawn and May never got up until either they were forced or the clock said pm.

Leaf's P.O.V.

I couldn't really sleep well after the dream so at about four in the morning I got up and got dressed. I walked down the stairs my right hand over the meteorite shard hanging around my neck by the torn peice of shirt wondering what I should tell the others. _The truth._ I stopped and looked around, but then realized that the voice came from my mind, but I didn't reconize the voice, it didn't sound like any of the others. _Who are you?_ _Virizion, do you not remember the dream? _I nearly shouted out at my stupidity, but stopped so I wouldn't wake anybody. _Oh it's you virizion and no I remember the dream I just didn't know you could talk to me outside of my dreams. Yes I could actually talk to you for how ever long I wished, but since I'm not allowed to at the moment I have to cut these times short. I need you and the others to go to the other regions and travel all around the regions looking for Arceus's plates. Look them up since you won't know what I'm talking about and I don't have enough time to explain to you. Also try to stick together even if it means the mission will be longer actually this is the only time I want you all to split up. Okay virizion._ I started walking again knowing I wouldn't be hearing from virizion for a while. I went to the dining room to see Misty sitting there by herself looking at some weird blue stone with a strange symbol on it.

Misty's P.O.V.

I woke up, yawned, and streched until I heard the satisfing 'pop' then I stood up and walked to the bathroom and got ready for today. I walked out of the bathroom dressed in a plain yellow short sleeved shirt and blue jeans. I sat down on the bed and layed down for a second. _Misty._ I slowly opened my eyes thinking I would see one of my friends, but instead I saw blue sparkling mist just floating in the middle of the room. I walked to the mist and once I reached it it disapeared and in its place was a blue medium sized rock with a strange symbol on it._ This is my rock for me to evolve into my primal form you won't know what that is, but you can look it up just stick together after you all go to your houses._ I picked up the stone and left the room walking to the dining room hoping to find one of my friends, but finding no one so I just sat down. After probably a hour of just sitting and staring at the stone I heard someone come down and as fast as I could I put the stone into the pocket of my jeans. I looked up just to see Leaf and White behind her. "Hey Leaf; hey White." I took the stone back out of my pocket now that I knew it was only them. "Hey Misty. What's that your holding?" I looked up to see Leaf and White sitting across from me staring at the rock I was holding; I looked back down at the rock remembering what the voice told me. "I heard a voice and all it told me was that this stone helped it reach some kind of... primal evolution?" I looked up to see Leaf still staring at the rock in confusion and White having a knowing look on her face. "Yeah that must be Kyorge's stone then." I looked at her with confusion probably written all over my face. "Oh Kyrogre needs a stone to primal evolve its kind of hard to explain since you guys don't even know about regular evolution so I'll just have to look for maybe an old school textbook or go to the library. Misty your going to the Kalos refion today right?" I thought for second before answering. "Yeah Blain said I was going to the Kalos region. Why?" White looked extremly happy, but yet extremly upset at the same time something I don't know if I want to know about or not. "Okay that's good and bad. Good because I still know someone who can help figure out about Kyogre's primal evolution, but bad because now we have to come up with a reason on why you're interested which I guess won't be to hard but it's still upsetting that I have to lie to her." "Well it wouldn't really be lying to say I'm interested in Kyorge's primal evolution since I am. Also who is the person you know that could help?" Now we're back to happy White again." Oh yeah her names Serena she's really nice and she's good friends with the professor in the kalos region, professor Sycamore. I'm going to head outside to call her and tell about you coming." After White walked out of the room I turned to Leaf, but before I could even get a word out that guy I think called Gary walked out. "Hey Leaf we should head out as soon as we can since its quite a while from here to Kanto." With that Gary walked out and I turned back to Leaf to see her still staring at where Gary was just standing. I coughed a bit to get her attention. "Sorry I was in a daze thining about a dream I had last night." I stare at her a bit debating between teasing her or being serious; the latter won since teasing is more of May's and Dawn's thing not mine. "What was the dream about?" I could see the slightest bit of relief cross Leaf's face before it dissapeared and she started explaining what happened in her dream.

Dawn's P.O.V.

I walked down the hall, towards the stairs, dressed in a flowy purple shirt and black jeans with black sandels. I must not have been paying attention cause the next thing I know I'm on the floor staring up at the plum haired guy, I belive his name was Paul, from yesterday. I stared up at Paul and just before he walked away I could've sworn I heard the word 'troublesome'. I stared after him until coming to my senses and stood up before walking down the stairs to see if the others were up.


	11. Chapter 9- A new teacher and lessons

Dawn's P.O.V.

I sat in the airport waiting for my flight. It was actually supposed to be a hour ago, but it got delayed so now im waiting here with the plum haired grouch who hasn't said a single word which isn't bad now, but it was when this older lady walked by wanting to know if we were a couple, and,  
he wouldn't say anything,so that left me to stutter a simple 'no' to the lady before she continued and said something really embarrassing. After sitting for another twenty minutes Paul stood up and starting to walk out; me jumping up, and practicly running to catch up to him. When we were outside I stopped and grabbed his arm pulling him back; hard enough to stop him from continuing. "What are you doing? We're supposed to be waiting for the flight, and since we don't know when the flight will start we can't leave." All he did was look at me then start walking, since I had let my hand fall off of his arm. I stood there actually debating whether or not to walk back into the airport or to follow him. Running after him was the winner since I wouldn't know where to go even if I got onto the plane and made to where ever this place im going is. _Leaf why are we doing this again_. I probably looked crazy to anyone who was walking by me since I looked like I was just standing in the middle of the sidewalk for no reason, but I was actually talking to Leaf through our telepathy. _Because we need to know whats going on and because if we do this then they might bring us back home if their plan doesn't work the way they want it to; meaning that we're not the people they're looking for. Now don't talk through telepathy cause we're already far away, and we don't need one of us passing out with these people who we don't know. _Even though I know Leaf's right it was still kind of rude for her to just shut me off like that, but she's probably annoyed that she has to fly all the way to this Kanto region with Gary. After standing there for a good thirty minutes I started to run in the direction that Paul had walked off to. When I had finally caught up to him he was standing in front of a light greenish colored creature that had red wings, red horn like things on itts head, and gray on its stomach area. "It's a shiny salamence." I looked over to Paul and saw that he was starting to climb onto the creature that he called a salamence. "What are you doing?" I could only imagine how I looked right now; I could feel my eyes start to actually hurt from them being so wide because frankly this salamence kind of scares me a bit. "Would you hurry up and get on; we don't have all day." Only because I don't feel like having to argue with a brick wall. I walked over to the large creature and pulled myself up onto it. As soon as I was on the salamenc took off going way faster than I thought it would making me latch my arms around Paul. This is gonna be a very long trip.

Leaf's P.O.V  
I sat in a seat next to the one person on earth that I wouldn't want to be anywhere near or even know; that one person would just so happen to be Gary. After sitting next to him for as little as a minute I was already annoyed to death by him;all he did was either say something really stupid or start flirting with the air attendant that kept coming around, and I would easily bet every penny I had that she only kept coming over here because of Gary. "Do you need anything else?" Speak of the devil. I look over to see her flipping her long auburn hair over her shoulder trying to look cute, but to me just failing completely; of course im not a guy so that could be a reason, and im not even jealous it just so happens to be that even though she has came over here at least twenty times I still havent gotten one thing because she just ignores me; im starting to think i have a new power,and its invisibility. "No." Out of the corner my eye I could see her slightly falter in her act, but then she puts back on a smile and walks away without a simple word. I turn to look ot the window so that gary doesnt s  
ee my smile; happy that shes leaving again even though i know she'll come back. I decide I should get some sleep and close my eyes falling, asleep almost instantly.

Leaf's Dream

I walked through the same forest to the same field already expecting to see one of the creatures from the dream, and who also gave me the piece of meteorite hanging around my neck by the torn shirt. When I walked through two very large trees I saw rayquaza floating in the sky by an even larger tree looking at something in it. I walked over looking up trying to see what rayquaza was looking at, but the tree was too tall for me to see anything. Rayquaza flew down when he noticed me standing there trying to see. _Do you want to see?_ I simply nodded, and pulled myself up onto rayquaza so he could bring me up to see what he was looking at. When we reached the spot where the thing that rayquaza was looking at is. Rayquaza got closer to the tree so that I could jump onto a branch large enough for me to stand on while still being close enough to the thing in the tree. When I was sure I wouldn't fall off the tree, and fall to my death, I looked up to rayquaza to see him use his tail to point at what he was looking at before I interrupted him. I looked to see what rayquaza was pointing at to see an egg. The egg was red, and had designs that looked like little flames dancing around on it. _It's a charmander egg._ Before I could ask what a charmander was I see a little orangish-red creature with a tan stomach, and a flame on it's tail. _That's a charmander, and before ask I showed you that charmander, which was fake. All legendaries have this ability, but most only share there knowledge with their equal, which is the one they are bonded to. _I looked up to rayquaza about to ask what he meant be sharing knowledge, and being bonded, but before I could rayquaza started to 'speak' again. _Let me explain. The powers that you have come from me, virizion, and zygarde because we are bonded. Which means I would only allow you to catch me. Of course you would still have to battle us to catch us, but I'm waisting time. I'm supposed to be teaching you so that you aren't completly new to this world. I guess I should start with the basics. First I guess I'll tell you of the animals in this world. Firstly the animals in this world are put into catergories such as typings._ I sat down on a branch next to the egg, and picked it up putting it on my lap; wrapping my arms around the egg trying to get comfortable since it seemed like rayquaza was going to be talking awhile. "So what are these typings?" _The typing's are: grass, fire, water, electric, fairy, flying, dragon, poison, dark, ghost, psychic, ground, steel, rock, fighting, ice, nor_mal_, and bug. These typing's help with battling..._

End of Leaf's dream

Some hours later I woke up, but when I looked over Gary wasn't there. After about ten minutes or so, and still Gary I was starting to think that while I was asleep he had somehow got off the plane. When another ten minutes passed Gary came back, and sat down just starring ahead not evening looking like he was planning on telling me where he had went.

We were walking through the airport when Gary suddenly stopped causing me to bump into his back; 'I really wish I had Dawn's power at times like these.' I push myself off of the floor, because yes I fell to the floor from that. I looked around him to see what had caused hum to just stop, but when I looked I saw nothing of interest._ Leaf, you need to hurry, and get to your house in Kanto; I because I still have other things to teach you. _"Okay." I see Gary look over his shoulder at me, and realize I had said that out loud. 'You think with me havinf this power my whole life I would be able to use it properly, but no I still make stupid mistakes like that.' Gary looked back over his shoulder, facing front, but not without giving me a confused look; of course I did just randomly say 'okay'. Luckily he just started walking, and didn't decide to ask me about it.

Once we found our bags, and had walked out of the airport Gry stopped once again, but this time I had already stopped to stare at all of the different creatures running around outside.


	12. Chapter 10- A New Family

As we walked out of the airport I saw a bunch of different looking creatures. There were short little purple creatures that

kind of reminded me of rabbits, there were purple ones that looked like snakes, and just a bunch of different looking

creatures. But then after some of my excitement died down I realized that the people walking around were all hunched

over and looking down while they walked. I walked up next to Gary and was about to ask why everyone looked

depressed, but stopped when he shook his head silently telling me not to say anything. So I didn't instead I telepathically

asked my question. _Why is everybody walking like they're depressed? _I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was

looking at me then he spoke telepathically, which kind of surprised me but not that much since I had a suspicion that he

and his friends could talk telepathically, back to me answering my question and asking one of his own. _They're doing that _

_so they don't bring attention to themselves. Also you don't seem all that surprised about the animals walking around why _

_is that? _I looked over at him just to look away because he was openly staring at me and then I asked a question to

rayquaza_. Can I tell him about you and that you showed me the animals that lived here or do I have to lie? _While waiting

I thought about what I would tell Gary if I did have to lie l, but that was unnecessary since I was interrupted by rayquaza

telling me that I could tell him. _You can tell him, but he must stay quite about it. _I looked back over at Gary just to see

that he was still looking at me, waiting for my answer, so I turned facing forward so that I could see where we were

walking. _Okay so I asked him and he said I could tell you as long as you kept quite about it. So if I tell you you won't go _

_yelling it out will you? _He faced forward then answered me. _Yes I'll keep quite about whatever you're going to tell me. _I

answered him right after, cause maybe just maybe he would be able to explain why they've brought me and my friends

here if I did explain. _Okay so apparently an animal from your world, well actually three, told me that they would teach _

_me different things about your world to help me do whatever it is I have to do, seeing as they wouldn't tell me what it is._

_ Also rayquaza taught me a little about the creatures here and that they are called pokemon and that you guys "battle"_

_ with them and things a like that_. I didn't get a question or an explanation instead I got him walking faster making me

walk faster or running since he was walking pretty fast and I had to catch up to him. _Hey! Slow down I don't want to run;_

_ I practicly failed gym for this exact reason_! I'm guessing he either didn't here me or he just ignored me cause he

continued his fast walking. This just caused me to wonder how we weren't bringing attention to ourselves, from this

unknown threat, seeing as we were the only ones running. _Hey aren't we bringing attention to ourselves now by running? _

That one sentence seemed to snap him back into reality cause he stopped running and waited for me to catch up then

started to walk slowly again. Silently I thanked him for walking and not running cause I wasn't joking when I said I

almost failed gym.

After walking for what seemed like forever we finally stopped when we reached a driveway that went through a huge

wooded area. Gary pushed the gates open and started walking up the driveway. After staring at his retreating form for

what felt like forever I slowly walked up the driveway following him. Once we reached the end of the driveway I stopped

and stared at the huge house. The house was a light brick mixed with some grey stoned areas and looked like it had two

stories with two windows on the roof of the second one. There was also a roof over the porch that was arched. The

driveway was circled in front of the bricked walkway that was surrounded by a bunch of different types of plants like

roses, tulips, orchids, and a bush with a bunch of pinkish peachy colored berries on them. I walked up the sidewalk that

lead to the front door to where Gary had stopped. "So what are we doing here?" I didn't get an answer though instead I

got the door opening to an older looking woman with dark brown hair pulled up into a pony tail wearing a black dress

that went down mid thigh with a cream colored jacket that went down to the end of the dress. She also had on dark blue

high heels, a ring that had a sapphire in the middle, a necklace with a sapphire heart in the middle, blue earrings, and a

bracelet with blue gems on it. "Leaf this is your real mother." I looked over at Gary wondering if he had lost his mind, but

him and his buddies did kidnap me and my friends so why am I questioning his sanity now of all times? "Oh, Leaf, great

timing your dad and I were just about to go out for dinner, but if you go upstairs and change real fast you can tag along

and we'll be able to explain some things." Now the only reason I even remotely considered that was for an explanation,

but I also didn't want to go out to eat with two random strangers; heck I'd rather go out to eat with Gary before the lady

standing in front of me. _You should go. You'll get the explanation that you wanted tonight instead of tomorrow. _I looked

over at Gary, again questioning his sanity, then looked back over towards the woman standing there who looked a little

more impatient then when she had opened the door. I sighed then answered. "Okay. Which room do I go to change?" I

am definitely going to regret this decision, I thought as I followed the lady through the foyer. We turned left then went

up some beautiful dark wooden stairs. From the second floor you could look over a balcony to see the living room below

which was also very pretty. I then followed her to the last door on the right and walked in just to stop and stare at the

magnificent room. After over coming my awe, again, I followed the stranger to a closet, man that sentence made me

sound really stupid, and saw that she was picking out a white dress with a black and red floral pattern and black flats.

She walked out of the closet and put the outfit on the bed and then walked through another door hooked onto the room

which I was guessing was the bathroom. Once I had the outfit on I walked to the door that the lady had gone through, I

had guessed right cause it was a bathroom. To the left was the sink with counter tops that were made of marble I guess

and black cabinets below it. Next to that was the toilet and to the right was the shower made of marble too. The lady

walked up to me handing me simple black earrings, a silver necklace with black gems on it, and a red rose hairclip. "Here

put these on; it will look nice." Then with that she walked out of the bathroom and the bedroom. I added the earrings,

necklace, and hairclip then went downstairs to find the stranger hoping that I didn't get lost in the process. As soon as I

reached the end of the stairs though the lady and a man I had never seen, but could only guess was her husband, stood

there talking with each other. As soon as I approached them they stopped talking and turned to me. "Okay Leaf so why

don't you and me go ahead and wait in the car cause your dad has to go talk with someone real fast?" Instead of arguing

I walked next to the lady claiming to be my mother. I stopped as soon as we reached the car and stood next to it instead

of sitting in it. Once the man came out of the house and reached the car I climbed in and buckled my seatbelt. The car

ride was extremely awkward seeing as they didn't try to start a conversation and I definetly wasn't going to start one.

Once we were all seated at a booth, the two strangers on one side and me on the other, they started to talk.

**Sorry for not uploading, but school is not fun and makes me busy and also the links for the outfits for Leaf and her mother are on my profile and a link for a picture of the house too.**


End file.
